


Bestfriends

by snatchedloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snatchedloona/pseuds/snatchedloona
Summary: Jung Jinsoul and I we’re bestfriend since birtg but it wasnt so long when i realized that i love her but im scared to tell her because i dont wanna lose our friendship





	Bestfriends

**Author's Note:**

> (Jo haseul POV) enjoy :D

Everything started when we were still a child , Jinsoul and I were childhood friends we were so close to the point that we treated each other like sisters but i treated her more than just a sister i valued her like how i valued a precious gem stone

“Haseul lets go I wanna go home now”

“Im coming Jinsoul im just looking for my science book”

“Have you found it ?”

“Nope i think i left it at our clasroom”

“I’ll go look for it while you wait here” she smiled before entering our classroom

Minutes passed and i saw Jinsoul going out of our Classroom with a big smile on her face

“JO HASEUL! heres your science book” 

“Thank you Jinsoul! also whats with the smile?”

“Its nothing Haseul” she smiled to me before running “Catch me if you can Haseul” we tried to catch each other until we got tired and decided to go home it was disappointing because our houses were on two different ways

That happened when we were at 3rd Grade. I knew the moment i saw Jinsoul that i love her, and i knew that i was ready to give everything to her 

When we were in Highchool, Jinsoul told me that she was gay, I have never felt happier when she told me that because i thought that i finally have a chance 

Years Passed and we are now in our last year of college I have fallen in love with Jinsoul more after those years that we were together but i never had the courage to tell her, because i knew that Jinsoul just looks at me as her bestfriend but being her bestfriend still made me happy 

“Haseul” i was surprised when someone hugged me from the back and whispered at my ears 

“Yah Jung Jinsoul stop that” i tried to hide my embarrassment 

“ Why tho your my bestfriend theres nothing wrong with me hugging you” she looks so cute when she pouts but what she said hit me , i will forever be just her bestfriend 

“Ugh Shut up” i told her while rolling my eyes at her and walking away when she suddenly grab my hands

“Let me just treat you some milk tea” she said to me before dragging me to a milk tea house

“One Jeju Green Tea smoothie w/ tapioca pearls x3, One Mango smoothie pearls x2 100% sweetness and one Chocolate Milk tea pearls x3 less ice and 100% sugar” Jinsoul said our order to the cashier and paid for them

“Why did you order an extra drink? are you that hungry?” 

“NO ITS FOR A SPECIAL PERSON” she smiled at me before we sat down 

“have you already found a girlfriend before i can even find a boyfriend?!” i tried to ask her even though i felt like my heart was shattered

“Oh there she is” Jinsoul stand up and signalled the girl to come to our table

“Haseul, this is Kim Jungeun the special girl i was telling you about” Jinsoul introduced her to me and i just smiled

After the little introduction they just talked to each other like i was invisible and i was not with them

“Jinsoul, Jungeun i’m sorry but i really have to go” i told them while smiling 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Jinsoul asked me 

“No Jinsoul i can manage” i told her before i walked away trying to suppress my tears

When i arrived at my house i just cried everything out. After all i’m the only one who have stupid feelings for her she just looks at me as her best friend 

After what happened at the milk tea house i ignored Jinsoul hoping that ignoring her would make my feelings for her go away

1 week passed and Jinsoul noticed that i was ignoring her so she told me to meet her at the milk tea house 

I was not sure if i should go to the milk tea house but in the end i decided to go 

“HASEUL! thank god you arrived!” Jinsoul greets me with a big smile on her lips

“Your my bestfriend so ofcourse i would come!” i told her while trying to fake a smile 

“Lets go order something” she told me while holding the door for me 

After we both ordered our drinks we looked for a vacant table luckily we saw one near the window

“Haseul, why were u ignoring me?” i was surprised by her question but i decided to not tell her the truth

“I was busy Jinsoul, you know school stuffs” i told her while looking at my drink i cant look at her eye 

after that conversation we opened some  
more new conversations until we noticed that it was getting late 

“Goodbye Haseul ,Thank you for today i missed talking to you and i missed your presence “ Jinsoul told me with a big smile while waving her hands to tell you the truth my heart fluttered 

“Yeah Yeah Goodbye Jinsoul” i told her while waving my hand before deciding to turn back and walk away

After our small talk i thought everything was gonna go back to normal but i was wrong,The next day a shocking news came Jinsoul was hit by a truck and she was dead on arrival

I did not believe those rumors I wanted to know is those news were true so i decided to go to Jinsoul’s House

when i arrive to her house i couldn’t stop myself from crying Jinsoul’s Casket was in there and her family and friends were all crying

I tried my best to reach Jinsoul’s casket and there i saw my Best Friend My Crush My world lying inside lifeless 

I couldn’t believe what i saw when Her mother approached me “Haseul, we found this on Jinsoul’s Room” She gave me a diary “There was a specific page for you please read it” she told me before she talked to another person

***MY BESTFRIEND****

I don’t really know when i started to have a crush on haseul and i don’t know why but ever since i saw her i just knew that i love her i know it sounds cliche but i was scared of you rejecting me so i decided that it was better for me to just stay as her bestfriend and not confess my feelings for her, When we were in Highschool i told Haseul i’m gay i expected her to hate me but she still welcomed me with open arms you have no idea how much that made me feel so happy. Years passed and we were now in college and my feelings for Haseul grows deeper day by day i tried acting clingy to her but she was too dense to notice that she did not even realized i was flirting with her so i decided to ask my cousin Kim Jungeun to pretend to be my Girl Friend to see if she have a crush on me but it didn’t work she showed no emotions So i decided to move on but i couldn’t so i decided to ask her out and go to our favorite milk tea house and try to confess my feelings for her ,, i hope i succeed and i would call her mine after our “date” 

I couldn’t stop crying after i read her note if only i confessed to her if only i did not ignore her this wouldn’t have happened 

with my weak legs i tried to approach her casket when i finally saw her face i couldn’t stop crying “I Love you too Jinsoul just wait for me we’ll be together soon” i whispered to her hoping that she heard me 

After i said those word to Jinsoul i quickly said my goodbye to her mother and went straight home 

I’m standing on a chair with a rope in front of me crying as i whisper “Wait for me Jinsoul we will be together soon” as i was about to kick the stool i was standing on i heard Jinsoul’s voice “Haseul please dont do that we will be together soon but not now please fulfill your dreams Haseul” 

my knees were shaking from crying i just realized how stupid my decision was i should fulfill all my dreams Jinsoul and i would wait for each other because we are each other’s pair we are each other’s soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY IF THE ENDING IS NOT ANGSTY I TRIED MY BEST BELIEVE ME IM REALLY SORRY FOR MY NAD WRITING SKILLS I WROTE THIS AT MIDNIGHG SO MY BRAIN WAS KINDA ALL OVER THE PLACE
> 
> ALSO FOLLOW MY SOCIAL MEDIA  
> twitter: @loona_officlal  
> instagram: yvesthehag


End file.
